Gwenchanayo, Jongin-ah!
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Saat sedang perform di MAMA, Kyungsoo mengalami cidera, Kai bersikeras ingin mengantar Kyungsoo kerumah sakit, tapi manager Hyung menolak! Bagaimana sikap Kai dengan penolakan manager Hyung? Apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan? / KaiSoo! Slight KrisTao and HunHan! Oneshoot


Tittle: Gwenchanayo, Jongin-ah!

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby / DRae

Main Cast:

Kim Jong In as Kai

Do Kyung Soo as Kyungsoo/Dyo

Other Cast: Find it by yourself

A/n: dibawah ┐(˘–˘ )┌

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah event terbesar setelah Melon Music Awards yang pernah dihadiri EXO, Mnet Asia Music Award, Kim Jong In atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai ini juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan member yang lain, bahagia, senang.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar dan hampir sempurna, tapi saat dipertengahan lagu Growl sampai Wolf, Kai merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, Kai mencoba mencari 'sesuatu' yang salah itu, matanya bergerak mencoba mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, mungkin saja ia mendapat firasat kalau saja sebentar lagi akan terjadi gempa? _**Who knows?**_

Tak sengaja mata Kai menangkap raut wajah Kyungsoo, hyung tersayang sekaligus namjachingu tercintanya, raut wajahnya mengisaratkan sakit yang amat sangat, Kai tidak tega melihatnya, ingin sekali rasanya Kai berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi apa daya profesionalitas sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh dirinya maupun Kyungsoo, semua member juga menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, tapi mereka tetap melakukan apa yang juga dilakukan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo, tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

.

.

.

Saat perform Wolf selesai, Kai langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo, begitu juga yang dilakukan member lain dan juga manager-hyung, Kyungsoo langsung menenggerkan tangannya pada bahu Kai, mencoba bersandar pada tubuh tinggi Kai, Kyungsoo bersumpah dia tidak akan kuat lagi untuk berjalan karena sudah cukup ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya saat ia perform tadi.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, gwenchanayo?", Kai memandang khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya dalam, seolah olah itu sangat sakit.

"N-ne Kai-ah, hyung tidak apa apa", ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencoba tersenyum pada Kai walaupun Kai tau senyum itu menyiratkan kepedihan didalamnya.

"Kyungsoo cidera ankle Jongin-ah", ucap Baekhyun sendu, Kai memandang Kyungsoo sejenak dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Serahkan Kyungsoo padaku, kalian lanjutkan saja apa yang harus kalian lakukan disini", manajer-hyung berucap tegas sambil mencoba menarik Kyungsoo dari Kai, Kai langsung menepis tangan manajer-hyung kasar.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Tentu saja aku yang akan mengantarnya kerumah sakit", ucap Jongin tegas, selagi masih ada dirinya, tentu saja ia yang akan mengurus Kyungsoo, demi apapun itu! Bukankah itu yang seharusnya menjadi tugas seorang namjachingu?

"Berhentilah seperti seorang anak kecil Kai! Ini masalah serius, kau harus profesional! Kembalilah perform!", manager-hyung menaikkan nada-nya 3 oktaf, yang benar saja, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat dengan Kai disini sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang mati-matian menahan sakit dikakinya hanya untuk sekedar berdiri seperti sekarang.

"Persetan dengan profesionalitas! Aku yang akan mengantar Kyungsoo!", putus Kai akhir, manager-hyung terlihat menahan emosi-nya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga, berdebat dengan Kai benar benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Demia Tuhan Kai! Kyungsoo sedang sakit! Berhentilah keras kepala!", manager-hyung memijit pelipisnya yang tiba tiba saja berdenyut, Kai menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah akibat perkataan manager-hyung itu.

"Jongin-ah, kau harus disini, jangan sampai EXO hanya bersepuluh", Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kearah Kai, mencoba meyakinkan Kai kalau dia baik baik saja walaupun ada dan tanpa Kai disampingnya.

"Tapi Kyung-"

"Percayalah Kai, aku tidak apa-apa", Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum pada Kai dan mencoba menggapai manager-hyung yang sedang berdiri didepan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, jaga dia baik baik manager-hyung, aku percaya padamu", Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengan manager-hyung, Kyungsoo mencium bibir Kai kilat sebelum Kyungsoo benar benar dibawa oleh manager mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ah!", teriak Kai saat Kyungsoo sudah hampir menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berbalik lagi menghadap Kai.

"Nado Kai-ah! Aku juga mencintaimu!", Kyungsoo juga balas berteriak sebelum dia benar benar menghilang dari pandangan Kai.

"Cih, benar benar pendramatisir! Kyungsoo-hyung kan cuma kerumah sakit, Kai membuatnya seolah olah ia tidak akan kembali lagi selamanya", Sehun mencibir pada Kai yang sekarang sedang memandang kepergian Kyungsoo kerumah sakit itu, Luhan menjewer kuat telinga Sehun.

"Hemm! Sehunnie sudah nakal, eoh? Berarti kalau aku juga seperti Kyungsoo kau tidak akan peduli, eoh?", Luhan melepaskan kasar jewerannya pada Sehun, Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir bawah yang dimajukan, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap Sehun.

Sehun dibuat gelagapan karenanya, uhh Luhan-hyungnya ngambek. "Aniaa Luhannie hyung, bukan seperti itu maksudku..", Sehun menggoyang goyangkan lengan Luhan agar namja manis itu menoleh padanya, tapi Luhan tetap tidak ingin menoleh pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur dengan Kai saja malam ini, sekalian menemaninya karena Kyungsoo tidak ada", Luhan melengos pergi dihadapan Sehun yang sedang menganga ria akibat pernyataan Luhan yang sangat mencelos hatinya tersebut, menemani Kai? Tidur dengan Kai?-

"Andweee!", Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan yang didalam hati sedang cekikikan karena menggoda Sehun itu cukup menyenangkan juga.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersender dikepala ranjang diruang inapnya sambil menonton TV yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit, Kyungsoo hampir saja menangis karena EXO memenangkan salah satu award disana, sayang sekali dia tidak ada disana, Kai menangis disana, Kyungsoo menyesal tidak bisa menemani dan menenangkan Kai disana, uhh kenapa dia yang harus cidera? Dan parahnya lagi kenapa harus saat itu juga dia cidera?

Suara pintu dibuka pun menggema diruang inap Kyungsoo, seorang suster datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo dan setelahnya suster tersebut meminta Kyungsoo untuk segera tidur karena hari sudah larut.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, anda harus cepat tidur, ini sudah larut", suster tersebut membenarkan letak selimut Kyungsoo hingga sebatas dadanya, lalu mematikan TV dan mulai membereskan peralatan yang dibawanya masuk tadi. "Jaljayo", itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan suster tersebut dan juga kata terakhir yang Kyungsoo dengan sebelum Kyungsoo benar benar tertidur.

.

.

.

Setelah seluruh acara untuk Mnet Asia Music Award selesai, Kai langsung berlari dan menyambar kunci mobilnya tanpa mengganti pakainnya ataupun sekedar untuk menghapus make up yang terpoles diwajah tampannya, Kai terlalu khawatir pada Kyungsoo, dia tidak sempat hanya untuk bertele tele dengan berganti pakaian dan menghapus make-up nya, yang dipikirkan sekarang olehnya adalah memastikan Kyungsoo-nya sudah tidur dan baik baik saja.

Kai melajukan mobilnya diatas kecepatan rata-rata, yah tidak terlalu berbahaya jika mengingat sekarang sudah larut dan tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalan tersebut, Kai tidak henti hentinya berdo'a semoga saja cidera Kyungsoo tidak terlalu parah jika melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo tadi yang sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang /author ditelan bumi/

"Dimana Kai?", manager-hyung yang baru saja sampai ke _**back stage**_ langsung menanyakan keberadaan Kai saat disana EXO hanya terdapat 10 orang.

"Tadi setelah selesai dia langsung berlari dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, mungkin dia ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo", ucap Suho pada manager-hyung yang sedang mengurut pelipisnya -lagi- karena tingkah Kai, sungguh anak itu...

"Ahh jinjja..."

"Sudah lah hyung, Kai itu sudah besar, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri", Kris menepuk bahu kanan manager-hyung, Kris tau manager-hyung khawatir pada Kai yang sekarang sudah tengah malam dan -tentu saja- dalam keadaan capek mengendarai mobil, belum lagi tidak ada kemungkinan Kai akan mengendarai mobilnya dengan lambat.

"Aku harap begitu Kris"

.

.

.

Kai bisa melihat dari luar jika Kyungsoo-hyung nya sedang tertidur dengan damainya disana, Kai membuka pintu rawat inap Kyungsoo dengan hati hati berharap agar kegiatannya tidak mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo, Kai mengambil kursi dan duduk tepat disebelah ranjang Kyungsoo.

Kai menyelipkan poni Kyungsoo yang hampir menutupi matanya, ahh wajah Kyungsoo sangat damai jika sedang tertidur seperti ini, mata Kai menangkap perban yang berada dipergelangan kaki Kyungsoo, Kai merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, entah pada dasar apa Kai merasa bersalah atas cidera yang dialam Kyungsoo, tapi Kai merasa tidak berguna.

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada didalam selimut tersebut, Kai mencoba menyandarkan kepalanya ketangan Kyungsoo, mencoba mencari posisi yang pas.

"Kai-ah, kenapa kau disini?", Kyungsoo terbangun, yah siapapun akan bangun jika sesorang menyandarkan kepalanya dilengannya, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja menjagamu Kyungsoo-ah", Kai kembali menegakkan dirinya untuk tetap duduk, Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sifat Kai yang satu ini, _**overprotectif**_, tapi Kyungsoo suka.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti capek", Kyungsoo berujar sambil mencoba kembali menyandarkan kepala Kai dilengannya, Kyungsoo menyenandungkan lagu lullaby agar Kai tertidur.

Agak lama setelah itu, terdengar dengkuran halus dari arah Kai, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan ia juga kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan orang paling penting dihidupnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya karena merasa cahaya matahari sudah sangat menyeruak ingin masuk kedalam retina matanya, pertama kali yang Kyungsoo lihat adalah Kai yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"_**Morning princess**_", Kai memamerkan senyum satu juta volt miliknya didepan Kyungsoo, uhh Kyungsoo risih sekali rasanya melihat Kai yang seperti itu.

"_**Morning**_ Kai", balas Kyungsoo tak kalah ceria.

"Mana _**morning kiss**_-ku?", Kai memuncungkan bibirnya yang tebal itu meminta jatah morning kiss-nya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan langsung mencium kilat bibir Kai, saat Kyungsoo ingin menarik kembali bibirnya, tangan Kai menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Kai mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengeram kecil saat lidah Kai sudah masuk dan mulai menjelajahi isi mulutnya, Kai melepaskan ciuman itu dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ah"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jongin", Kai langsung menghisap, mencium, dan sedikit menggigit di perpotongan leher dan bahu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dibuat mendesah karena perlakuan Kai tersebut.

"K-Kai, Kyungsoo-hyung kan sedang sakit", Kai dan Kyungsoo sama sama terkejut ketika mendengar suara Tao dikamar Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendorong Kai agar menjauh sedangkan Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Mata Tao ditutup paksa oleh Kris, Kris memandang Kai dengan tatapan beraninya-kau-mengotori-pikiran-pandaku, Kai bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan maut milik Kris tersebut.

_**Glupp**_

Kai menelan salivanya susah payah, melihat ekspresi Kris yang seperti seekor predator yang melihat mangsanya benar benar membuat Kai takut.

"Huwaaaa Kyungsoo-hyung! Ada naga ngamukkkk!"

"Apaaa?! Kau bilang naga?! Lihat saja!"

"KRISS! KAI! INI RUMAH SAKIT!"

.

.

.

_**End!**_

.

.

.

A/n. Yoshh selesai juga, ini FF dibuat dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 jam, jadi ga ada edit editan soalnya uda larut banget xD Kyungsoo cidera ankle, huweee, gue uda pernah ngerasain cidera ankle waktu SMP, uhh sumpah itu sakit banget! Ga bisa ngebayanginnya Kyungsoo itu kayak gimana harus nyelesaiin lagu Growl sama Wolf pas lagi cidera! Waktu gue cidera itu aja sampe nangis ngeraung raung, pelatih gue sampe bingung gimana mau ngediemin gue, padahal ankle gue uda dikasih pertolongan pertama ama si pelatih gue! Yaelah pak, itu masih sakit tau! T-T

Jadi, mind to review?


End file.
